


Mail Mix-Up

by darkmus



Series: AUs [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mail keeps coming to the wrong address AU (<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/91928248611/aerynlallaboso-reached-for-the-last-snack-item">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Mix-Up

"I'm telling you, for the last time, I'm 1025A not 125A!" said Seto irritably.

The concierge wilted a bit, but defiantly replied, "I'm not the one who puts the mail in the slots, sir! You will have to talk to the mail room."

"Listen here, I don't have time for this nonsense. Get me the condo manager!"

Just then, someone behind him spoke up.

"Uh, hey. It looks like I got the wrong mail again--"

Seto swirled around angrily to see who dared interrupt him.

And…

And in front of him was the most handsome man he'd ever seen: blond, tanned, lean, but with a slightly confused (but very cute) look on his face.

The other man blinked.

"Hi."

This short-circuited Seto's brain. 

"H… hi."

"Mr. Wheeler!" said the concierge, happy to see someone friendly.

"Hey, Max. I got 1025A's mail again."

Seto snapped back into reality.

"That's mine."

"Oh yeah? That's great!" said Mr. Wheeler with a brilliant smile.

He handed Seto a bundle of envelopes.

"Thanks…"

"No prob," said the other. "Maybe if this happens again, I'll just come by your place."

"Uh. Sure," Seto said, brain slowly getting up to speed. 

The concierge coughed slightly.

"Mr. Kaiba, should I still call the manager?"

"Uh, no," he replied distractedly. "I'm okay."

Mr. Wheeler grinned.

"I'm Joey, by the way."

"Seto."

"I'll see you around, Seto," said Joey with a wink.

And in the wake of his departure, the thought of seeing this man again made Seto hope that their mail would get mixed up more often.


End file.
